Thorny Assault
Overview Thorny Assault is one of the powersets. It is a Dominator secondary powerset in City of Villains. Thorns protrude from your body and can deal damage in melee or at range. Thorns are hollow and inject toxin that deals additional toxic damage and can weaken your enemy's defense. Very few foes have resistance to thorn toxins. Power Tables Dominator The Thorny Assault powerset is available as a secondary set for Dominators. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Thorny Assault powerset. Aim Greatly increases the Accuracy of your attacks for a few seconds. Slightly increases damage. }} }} }} Fling Thorns You can throw dozens of Thorns in a wide cone in front of you, impaling foes caught within the area. These Thorns deals moderate damage, and poisons any targets it hits. Thorn poison deals additional toxic damage and can reduce your foes' defense. }} }} }} }} }} }} Impale You can throw a small cluster of large Thorns at a targeted foe. These Thorns carry a large amount of the toxin. In addition to dealing toxic damage, a successful attack can slow a target, preventing running, jumping or flying. Most foes will likely be completely immobilized, unable to run. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Ripper You can unleash a spectacular slashing maneuver that attacks all foes in a wide arc directly in front of you. Ripper deals massive damage and poisons multiple targets. It can even knock foes down. Thorn poison deals additional toxic damage and can reduce your foes defense. }} }} }} }} }} }} Skewer You lunge forward with this melee attack and Skewer your foe with the large thorn on your arm. Deals moderate damage and poisons your foe. Poison from the thorns deals additional toxic damage and can reduce your foes defense. }} }} }} }} }} Thorn Barrage A short range, but devastating attack. Thorn Barrage unleashes your Thorns at high velocity causing severe damage at close range. Although these Thorns only travel a short distance, their impact can knock most foes on their back. Thorn poison deals additional toxic damage and can reduce your foes defense. }} }} }} }} }} }} Thorn Burst You can explode dozens of Thorns in all directions around you. These Thorns only travel a short distance, but they can deal moderate damage and poison any target close to you. Toxic damage from the thorns can reduce the Defense of affected foes. }} }} }} }} }} Thorntrops You fling dozens of Thorns into the ground at a targeted location. The small Thorns pepper the ground over a large area. Any enemy that pass over the Thorntrops will be forced to move at a slower rate. They will also take some trivial lethal damage over time. }} }} }} }} }} Thorny Darts Hurls small Thorny Darts at your foes. Thorny Darts deal moderate damage. Poison from the Darts deals additional toxic damage and can reduce your foes defense. }} }} }} }} }} }} External Links * Category:Assault power sets Category:Dominator power sets